This invention relates generally to dryer units for printing plates and in particular to a unit having an inclined belt conveyor for passing a previously washed plate through a drying system.
Printing plates which have been treated with an etchant must first be washed and then, in order to expedite the processing, dried and cured. The plates are wet over both the front and rear surfaces following the wash process and in consequence it is necessary to dry both surfaces before stacking ready for use. Obviously, it is an advantage to have the drying process completed as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, although it is a relatively simple matter to subject an exposed front face to a drying process the drying of the rear face is more difficult, unless some sort of holding device is provided to either turn or suspend the plate, because of the problem of exposing both sides of the plate at the same time.
The present dryer overcomes this problem in a manner not disclosed by the known prior art.